Fate stay school - Unlimited Homework
by creuset22
Summary: Had enough of servants and masters dying? What if Fate stay night was a slice of life, typical highschool teenager life story? Well this is the Fanfiction for you!
1. Chapter 1: Fateful meeting

Had enough of servants and masters dying? What if Fate stay night was a slice of life, typical highschool teenager life story? WELL this is the Fanfiction for you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate stay night or Fate zero. Obviously... This is Fanfiction so some things are going to be different but not too far off. This is a typical school boy going to highschool from Shirou's perspective meaning that the italic font is Shriou's thoughts. Also some profanity because that's how most teenagers are like now a days. I'm not that great at writing but please bear with it!

SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT NOTES: Illya is supposed to be older than Shirou (if you didn't know well now u do) but I'm just going to make her younger than Shirou for this story's sake. Also I know there are like 2 caster's and 2 lancers and 2 assassins and what not, SOOO! To make things a little less confusing ill add like a FZ and FSN, and the name after wards.

I hope you enjoy!

FATE/STAY NIGTH UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS – FATE ZERO CROSS OVER

Chapter 1: Fateful meeting

A young man in a black school uniform stood at the entrance starring at the school building as if lost in another dimension.

 _After a lot of studying I managed to make it into this school_ … _Homurahara Gakuen Academy located in Fuyuki City, one of the most prestigious school in Japan._

"Shirou!" A young lady yelled as she ran over.

 _Rin Tohsaka… a super attractive girl with long wavy black hair tied up into twin-tails with black ribbons… also my childhood friend._

"Shirou!" Rin called out again finally snatching Shirou back to reality. "There you go dozing off again… I swear, what are you going to do without me?"

"Oh Rin! Haha sorry about that."

 _Rin and I went to the same elementary school, but I moved shortly afterwards and we went to different Junior High. I live alone with my little sister Illysa in a dojo. My parents, Kiritsugu and Irisviel are always overseas with their business meetings which leaves me in charge to take care of Illysa._

"There you go again, c'mon lets head inside!" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed Shirou's sleeve.

 _Rin and I finally met after three years this summer. It was actually coincidental. I was at the mall with Illya when she surprised me with a slap across the face and a hug following quickly. I guess I deserved it because I kinda left without giving her a heads up._

INSIDE THE GYM

The gym ceiling was almost 6 stories tall and almost two football fields wide. All four walls were covered in banners and achievements of the academy's sports club.

 _Prestigious school prestigious gym… I wonder how the washrooms are like._ Shirou laughed at the thought.

Shirou sat beside Rin surrounded by all of the freshmen that made it in to the Academy. The students sat listening to the Principal finish his speech.

 _This school's principal is Kirei Kotomine… rumors has it that he is super strict with his education system._

"…And finally I hope you all achieve your aspired dreams and goals during your time here." Kirei finished.

All of the students scattered around the gym socializing with their old friends and meeting new ones. Shirou and Rin left to wander around the campus looking for their classrooms. The pair walked in silence as they strolled in the school campus garden.

 _Man this place's garden makes the Kenrokuen one look like shit… How rich is this school?_

"S-Shirou…" Rin muttered barely audible.

"Huh? Yea what's up?"

Rin stood a few steps back, eyes wandering around the ground as if looking for a lost jewelry.

 _Wait… why is she blushing? Noooo way, is she about to…_

"I-I know that we just met up again recently and all… but…"

 _OH FUCK! SHIT BALLS SHE'S ABOUT TO CONFESS! OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I GOTTA KEEP MY COOL._

"I really wanted to tell you… that… I…."

 _SHE'S ABOUT TO SAY IT. OMG IM SWEATING MY BALLS OUT RIGHT NOW… THIS IS TOO SUDDEN!_

""THUD""

"Watch where you're going mongrel." The man said.

"Oh sorry about tha-." Shirou immediately replied.

The man walked away without acknowledging Shirou's apology. Shirou was about to follow him when Rin grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't bother with him. We went to the same junior high and he isn't the type to get along with people."

"Hmph I don't like his attitude and plus he walked into me." Shirou stated.

"His name is Gilgamesh, he was a prodigy at my junior high and at this school as well. 100% in all of his courses, Heir of the Heigendu Incorporation, you know that Tech Company that everyone buy's their phones from. A lot of students idolize him." Rin lectured.

 _Golden spiked up hair… black jacket… Rich family… looking down at everyone else… a fuck boy._

"Sorry about that Rin, you were saying?" Shirou asked hoping for her to finish.

"Huh? OH uhh… it's nothing." Rin mumbled.

"Oh… umm alright."

 _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCK DAMMIT SHE WAS JUST ABOUT TO CONFESS TO ME. THAT STUPID ASS GILGAMESH HAD TO INTERRUPT US… maybe I should just tell her how I feel…_

"Hey I-" Shirou began only to be interrupted.

"C'mon let's find out classes!" Rin exclaimed in excitement.

"SIGH"… _better luck next time._

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful teachers

Italic font: Shirou's thoughts

FZ - fate zero character - FSN – fate stay night character

I DO NOT OWN: Fate stay night Unlimited blade works/Fate zero… duuh

WARNING: some profanity

Chapter 2

The morning sun dawned over Fuyuki City with the early morning goers heading out. Shirou slept quietly without a hint of worrisome. All of the dojo was quiet without any disturbances from the outside life. Without any traces of life, the Emiya residents was in its peaceful state…

"SLAM!" Shirou's door flew open.

"WAKE UP BROTHER! ILLYA IS HUNGRY! BROTHER HURRY UP IM GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" Illya cried out waking her brother from his trance.

 _Illya Emiya… my little sister, crimson eyes and long white hair… pretty little girl for her age that's for sure… but she acts like she's 6 years old. I mean for fuck sakes she's only 2 years younger than me…_

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! WAKE UP RIGHT NOWWWWWWW IM HUNGRY." Illya whined as she attempted to push Shirou off his bed.

 _Shit, first day of school… Nahh fuck that, five minutes wouldn't hurt…_

"Why can't you make yourself something?"

"I can't make your mac N cheese SPECIAL!"

 _There's absolutely nothing special about it… I just follow the instructions on the box._

"Fine fine I'm waking up you happy?" Shirou replied with a dull voice.

Shirou looked around his room. His eyes met his clock to see the short hand of the clock was shy from seven.

"WHAT THE HELL ILLYA ITS NOT EVEN SEVEN?! SCHOOL DOESN'T START FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS." Shirou shouted towards Illya unamused.

"HAHAHA! Well now that you're awake you might as well make me breakfast!"

Illya ran out of his room giggling to herself. Shirou got up and put on his casual blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and jeans. _Ill change into my uniform later… while I spend my time at home at least I should do it comfortably._ Shirou checked his cell seeing 14 unread messages from Rin. _Sigh… we talked all night, cant it wait till school?_ Shirou didn't bother with it and went to finish his morning routine.

LATER IN THE KITCHEN

"Mac n Cheese special is done sis! Come on Illya stop watching TV." Shirou called out.

"One second! It's the final episode of magical Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma!"

 _And I thought you were hungry… Sigh. We might be nothing alike, but she is far from worse than most of the other little sister. My friends from junior high tells me some crazy stories about their little sisters._

"Alright I'll leave it here on the counter, I'm heading out now. Don't be late for school and don't forget to lock the door." Shirou replied.

"Thanks oniichan!"

LATER AT SCHOOL RIGHT BEFORE PERIOD 1

Shirou walked into class E-3. A stereo typical classroom design laid before him, rows of desks and the teacher's desk at the front. _Hmfp I guess not everything here is so fancy._ Shirou found a desk towards the back beside the window and sat. _What the hell? The seat are made of leather… and the tables…god damn._ Another student walked into class E-3 and looked around momentarily making eye contact with Shirou.

"Yo! Is this spot taken?" The student asked and sat anyways without waiting for a reply.

 _Did this guy dye his hair blue or what?_

"Uhh no, not yet but my friend is running a little late and she might want to sit there."

"Ahh she can sit in front of you or something because this spot is taken! Oh by the way my names I Lancer, nice to meet ya brotha!" Lancer said cheerfully while offering his hand towards Shirou.

Shirou shook his hand. "I'm Shirou, nice to meet you as well!"

"I've never been in Japan before so I don't know anyone here, I'm from Europe but my dad was Japanese so I kinda get the gist of things here." Lancer added.

"The junior high I went to was somewhere else in Japan so I don't recognize any of the other students here either." Shirou responded.

"I guess were both on the same boat eh partner? Haha let's be friends! I'm sure we'll get along quite well!" Lancer said.

 _This guy seems pretty chill, at least I got someone else to hang out with besides Rin._

Rin was out of breathe as she reached the classroom door just as the first period bell went off. Shirou made eye contact and gave her a smile as she smiled back to him.

"Whoaa buddy I didn't know your friend was a hottie." Lancer said with an awe all over his face. "Actually now that I look around the class there's actually a bunch of hotties here." Lancer added.

 _This guy better not go hitting on Rin…_

"Yea your right there are a lot of good looking girls in this class." Shirou replied as he looked around.

"You better not be checking out other girls Shirou" Rin warned as she stood right before him. "And who's your friend that's sitting in my spot?" Rin added.

"I told you earlier that she would like to sit in that spot Lancer."

"Fine by me I'll just sit in the seat behind you." Lancer answered as he got up and moved his bag over.

Just then the teacher walked into the classroom. She was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had short brown hair and she wore a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt.

"Hello class please take a seat, my name is Taiga Fujimura. I would first like to congratulate all of you on your acceptance to this school."

The class cheered and she continued as the class settled.

"The students you see around you will be your classmates throughout this year. I hope you all get along well. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher." Taiga added.

The classroom began to have small talk among themselves so Taiga continued.

"Since a lot of you may not know each other if you would all like to introduce yourself, just say your name and something about yourself… let's say starting with… you over there." Taiga instructed as she pointed towards Shirou.

 _Goddammit_ … Shirou stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Shirou Emiya and I practice kendo and archery.

Shirou looked around the class and caught another student staring at him and sat back down.

 _Damn she's cute… note to myself to remember to listen carefully for her name._

"Ohh Kendo and archery! Our school has a strong Kendo and archery club! If I'm correct our school won last year at nationals in both sports!" Taiga exclaimed.

 _I'm pretty sure this school won first in every sport…_

A few more students introduced themselves. The student that sat in front of him was Caster (FSN) and the student behind him was Ayako Mitsuzuri. Rin and Lancer introduce themselves after them. At last the student that Shirou wanted to know the most stood and introduced herself.

"My name is Saber. I also practice Kendo." She said as she glanced towards Shirou giving him a smile.

Shirou blushed. _She likes Kendo as well?! FUCKING SCOOORE! I guess my parents forcing me to Kendo was a good idea after all! ... Shit, am I blushing? Fuck, Rin looks like she mad…_ Rin glared at Shirou.

"Oh wow look at that! I guess the two of you can win us Nationals again this year!" Taiga encouraged.

The school bell rang ending first period.

"Will you look at that, just enough time to go through the whole class! Oh I forgot to tell you your schedules. You will have English with me first period, second you'll have Science, math, lunch, history and P.E at the end of the day." Taiga finished as the students made their way out of the classroom.

"C'mon Shirou let's get our asses outta here! I wonder if our next teacher is a babe as well!" Lancer said excitingly.

"Pervert." Rin stated towards Lancer.

Period 2

"Hello Class E-3. My name is Caster (FZ) I will be your Science professor this year." The teacher said as he looked around the classroom.

 _What is with this guy? He wearing like a cape as if he's a crazy scientist plus he looks like he wants to eat us…_

After an introduction to his class. The bell rang and the class headed on towards next 3rd period.

"Yooo that guy looked fucked up, like what is up with his eye tho?" Lancer questioned towards Rin and Shirou.

"Creepy much" Rin added.

"Agreed" Shirou commented.

Period 3

"My name is Souichirou Kuzuki, I will be your math teacher this year."

The classroom was dead silent.

"Did this guy lose his emotions on his way to school or what?" Lancer whispered.

 _This guy looks like he's about to kill us…_

After a long silent briefing about the course the bell rang. Every student packed their belongings without hesitation and left the class immediately.

LUNCH TIME

All the students gathered with their friends. The hall way's clustered with students heading to the school's cafeteria. Shirou and Rin sat alone on the school building roof.

"Where is Lancer?" Rin asked.

"He didn't bring a bento so he went to the cafeteria to buy his lunch, but the line is extremely long so we won't be seeing him for a while." Shirou replied.

The door to the school roof swung open.

"Oh Lancer that was quic-" Shirou began to say as he realized Saber standing at the door.

 _What's Saber doing up here? Well then again same goes for why is Rin and I up here._

"Oh sorry if I'm intruding! I wouldn't have come up here if I knew there were people here already." Saber blurted as she began to leave.

"NO! uhhh I mean its fine you're not intruding, would you like to join us for lunch?" Shirou asked.

 _Shit… that was embarrassing and Rin looks like she's going to kill me._

Rin emitted an aura of hatred as she glared towards Shirou. Saber made her way over and sat with the two.

"Shirou." Saber began. "You said you practice kendo?"

"Yea I do, but just a little. It was mostly my parents forcing me to give it a shot, but I'm mostly into archery."

"Have the two of you decided on what clubs you plan on joining?" Saber asked.

"Not yet but I'm really looking towards the archery club."

 _WAIT HOW CAN I LET THIS OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFE TIME SLIP BY?!_

 _"Also the Kendo club." Shirou quickly added._

"Perfect! Next week is Club recruitment week, so we can both sign up then." Saber replied with a sweet smile.

"And I think I will be joining the martial arts club thanks for asking." Rin interrupted feeling left out of the conversation.

The door to the roof swung open. Lancer made his way over holding his lunch wearing an angry face.

"MAN these lines are RIDICULOUS and the food is OVER PRICED, like 1100 yen for a fucking sandwich… like what the actual FUCK and this DICK HEAD tries to cut in front of the line like who the hell does he think is? I can't believe this like- Oh Saber didn't see you there, sorry about that just now… got a little carried away." Lancer apologized.

The four friends chatted among themselves until the school bell rang right before 5th period. Making their way through the crowded hallways the students made it to their next class. Their history teacher leaned on his desk glaring towards the four students that stood at the door.

"I don't like tardy students." The teacher stated.

"The bell hasn't run-." Lancer began only for the bell to ring moments later.

"You aren't in your seats now are you? The four of you are… **late."**

The four of them were forced to scatter filling in the empty seats around the class.

 _What's the deal with guy? And what is up with the purple hair, purple robes and purple shoes…_

"My name is Assassin (FSN) and I will be your history teacher, I do not want to see any more tardy students."

Unlike the other teachers only introducing themselves and what their course will be about, Assassin began lecturing about the First Holy Grail war and handing out a history textbooks. After a long lecture the bell rang notifying the end of 5th period.

"Your assignments for tomorrow will be to read the textbook, page 12-20 on the second Holy Grail war." Assassin stated as he watched his students hurriedly made their way out of the class.

HALLWAY

"Man this sucks, why are we the only class to get homework on the first day of school? … What a drag."

"It's just a little reading Lancer, it's not as bad as you think." Saber replied.

"C'mon Shirou let's get changed for P.E this is where I SHINE!" Lancer Exclaimed as he ran off into the boys change room.

Period 6 bell rang as the class showed up to the gymnasium. Other gym classes began their class activities while class E-3 sat waiting for their Instructor to finish with attendance.

 _I'M WILLING TO BE MY LIFE THIS DUDE IS ON STEROIDS. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS GUY IS NATURAL._

The gym teacher looked at the class and began.

"My name is Beserker (FSN) and I'll be your P.E teacher this year."

"This guy is fucking JACKED." Lancer whispered over to Shirou.

"No shit look at him, he looks like he can take on the Hercules in a fight."

"Enough with the chit chat, for warmup run ten laps around the gym." Beserker ordered.

"Man what a bother." A student said to himself as he got up.

The voice came from one of their classmates.

 _If I remember correctly his name is Archer. I haven't heard him say a single word today._

"Butterfly is finally make its way outta its cocoon." Lancer laughed.

"I find the students in this classroom… rather… boring, but one in particular is immature." Archer shot back with a smug look towards Lancer.

"Why you.."

"The two of you back there, I said run laps not run your mouths." Beserker yelled.

FINAL BELL OF THE DAY RANG

End of chapter 2

NOTES:

Sorry for such a long chapter! (Long for my standards). If there are any grammar mistakes I do apologize! Haha also this chapter is more like an introduction. ALSO please tell me if you want to see you more of a specific character and which classes you would like to see more. I would LOVE to hear YOUR OPINIONS on how the story will go! I got school coming up really soon, summer is about to end so I hope I won't be overwhelmed where I can't write anymore. Should I spend more time with the story happening in the classrooms or more outside for example at clubs or school field trips? (Because let's be honest in those school animes, most of the time the MC are outside of the classroom or at clubs) SO LET ME KNOW!


	3. Chapter 3: Fateful weekend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable… duuh

WARNING: some profanity

Italic font: Shirou's thoughts

(FZ) fate zero servant ... (FSN) Fate stay night Servant - (for those of you that are confused ,that's to let differentiate the servants from Fate Zero and FSN.)

Chapter 3: Fateful weekend

A week has gone by since the first day of school. It was a bright sunny Saturday afternoon. Many students were hanging out at the mall while others stayed in their homes doing their homework. In the archery range in the Emiya residents backyard, Shirou stringed his curved bow.

 _Man it's just the start of April and it's this hot… it's going to be one hell of a scorching summer._

Shirou raised his bow up to his eye level pulling back the bow string. A small breeze blew. The wavering grass settled and Shirou took a deep breath and aimed towards his target.

"ONIICHAN!" Illya suddenly yelled.

The bow string snapped back into its rest position while the arrow flew, cutting through the air towards its target only to miss the center point by an inch.

"IT'S SO HOT! ILLYA WANTS ICECREAM!" Illya whined.

 _FUCK… one day Illya... "_ _ **Oh yea dad she just happened to be running through the field trying to catch a butterfly and I let one loose, a real bummer eh? She'll be missed, that's for sure."**_ Shirou chuckled at his thoughts.

"Can't you see I'm practicing right now?"

Illya wore a sad kawaii face.

 _… If only she wasn't that cute._

Shirou let out a sigh as he gave in.

"Fine, we'll go to the mall later and I'll buy us some ice cream ok? Now let me practice in peace please."

"YOU'RE THE BEST ONIICHAN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Illya exclaimed hugging Shirou.

Shirou watched Illya run back into the dojo as he picked up his bow. He held his breath and aimed.

"THUNK."

LATER AT THE MALL

The mall was overflowed with people. Many stores had their red summer sale signs posted at the store entrances. The food court and clothing stores had lines that was as long as one can see. Shirou and Illya strolled down the corridor as they passed an anime shop.

 _Shit, why did we go this way…_

"ONIICHAN THEY HAVE THE NEW MAGICAL FATE/KALEID LINER PRISMA OUTFITS!" Illya exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Sorry Illya we don't have much money to spare, remember dad and mum are working really hard and they can only give so much every month."

 _That's a lie… we're rich as hell, but that doesn't mean I should spoil her._

Just then a young lady bumped into Illya pushing her against the store window.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, please excuse m-." The young lady began and stopped as she made eye contact with Shirou.

 _Uh wait isn't she in my class… what was her name again?_

"Oh Shirou! Oh uh sorry about that miss."

"ONIICHAN MY HEAD HURTS." Illya cried out.

"Illya you're heads fine, there nothing to worry about." Shirou said as he looked back at his classmate.

Shirou began. "Uhh hi there, aren't you a student at Homurhara-."

"-Gakuen Academy? And yes I'm in your class. Also I don't expect you to remember my name just yet, my name is Rider **(FSN)**.

 _Wow she even remembered my name… C'MON SHIROU STEP IT UP MAN. Forgetting a girl's name… that's a red flag._

Shirou stared at Rider admiring her looks. She wore a black polo neck top and blue jeans with an eye band/scarf around her neck.

"Right, sorry about that! I'm not good with names." Shirou replied a little embarrassed when he was caught checking her out.

"Haha no worries, and I should be the one apologizing. After all I was the one who bumped into your… sister?" Rider said unsure.

 _Wow she's guessed right._

"I'm a little surprised you got that, most people don't guess that because we don't really have any resemblances."

Rider gave him a sweet smile. "I didn't think you would have any siblings, but none the less a super adorable kawaii little sister!"

"Oniichan! Illya wants ice cream." Illya interrupted.

"I wouldn't bother waiting in line, I would suggest you to go to a convenience store." Rider advised. "Trust me those lines go on forever." She added.

The three of them found some bench's and made it a meeting spot. Illya ran off to the anime shop as Rider and Shirou chatted among themselves at a nearby café.

"Your little sister seems like a huge fan of Magical Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma." Rider stated.

"Yea, she's been asking me for a while now to buy her one of those outfits, but now there's a new one so it's a good thing I didn't buy her one."

Rider let out a giggle as she put down her cup. "You're a funny guy you know that?"

Rider continued. "I see where you're going, but she won't stop bugging you about it if she doesn't even have one to begin with."

 _Shit, how could I be so stupid…_

"Yea you're right, I'll find a reason to give it to her as a gift."

The two of them gossiped about their new teachers and talked about their pasts until Rider saw Illya waiting at the meeting point sitting on the bench with a depressed look.

 _What the hell could've happened?_

Shirou and Rider paid for the coffee and made their way towards Illya.

"Illya what the matter?" Shirou asked with a concerning voice.

"I- I was a-at the s-store and… and I was l-looking at the new outfits a-and a boy laughed at me and bought the last one…" Illya managed barely holding herself from crying.

… _oh my god… what is she going to be like when she goes to high school... Well at least nothing bad happened so that's somewhat positive news I guess?_

"Illya, there's no need to sad about something as trivial as this. Next time we come they will have new ones ok?"

"Promise me oniichan…"

"Your brother will keep his promise **won't… he… now?** " Rider assured Illya in a sweet voice before slowly turning towards Shirou.

"Y-yea it's a promise!"

"Now how about some of that ice cream Shirou **promised** you earlier?" Rider added.

 _I'm well aware of what I promised my little sister thank you very much._

"Haha yes let's go buy some!" Shirou exclaimed as he grabbed Illya hand and headed out the mall.

LATER AT THE CONVENIENCE STORE

"Hmm chocolate or vanilla?" Illya mumbled to herself.

Illya stood in front of the freezer trying to make up her mind while Shirou and rider waited in line.

"Have you thought about which clubs you will join?" Rider asked.

"Yea, I plan on joining the Archery and Kendo club."

Illya came running over with box of Vanilla ice cream.

"I wasn't sure you're ok with vanilla Rider, so I hope you're ok with it."

 _Wait what, she's coming over?_

"Aww thank you Illya that's really sweet of you, but I have to head home after this so don't worry about it!" Rider replied with a smile.

"Oh I thought you were joining us because you came all this way." Illya asked.

"I live around here so I thought I might as well tag along!"

After Shirou paid for the ice cream the three of them stood outside of the store. The sun was already setting. Shirou took out his cellphone.

 _7pm already? Damn time sure does fly…_

Rider snatched Shirou's phone and started typing.

"Here's my number, call or text me whenever you feel like it." Rider said in a teasing voice. "… and I should get going, I haven't started any of the homework."

 _S-she just gave me her number… and I'm not dreaming…could she-_

"U-uh yea same, Illya has a lot of homework as well so we should be h-heading h-home as well." Shirou replied nervously.

Rider giggled as she turned and headed home. Shirou and Illya began walking in the opposite direction. Shirou was smiling to himself as he realized Illya was grinning at what had happened just prior.

"Heh, wipe that cheeky grin off you face."

Illya laughed as the two made their way home.

LATER THAT NIGHT

 _Man all this homework… in all the school anime's I've seen they always seem to be having the time of their lives, never studying. That's expectations vs reality my friends._

BZZ… BZZ… Shirou cell phone vibrated.

Shirou's cellphone read: 18 unread messages

Msg: From Lancer: BROOO THIS IS WAY TO MUCH FUCKING HOMEWORK, HAVE YOU EVEN STARTED?...4 unseen.

Msg: From Rin: Where have you been all day? Why aren't you answering my texts?... 6 unseen.

Msg: From Saber: Hi Shirou, I was wondering where do you practice Kendo?

Msg: From Blocked ID: Congratulation you have won a new CellPhone, Please call 1800-28… 5 unseen.

Shirou turned off his cell.

End of Chapter 3

NOTES: Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Like every other chapter I do apologize if there are any grammar mistakes! This chapter is more focused on introducing rider to the story! I'm not sure if I will make a whole chapter dedicated to introducing a new character. Will there be a Shirou X Rider? Hmmm maybe? HAHA who knows! But I don't want to turn this into a Harem so this will be one sided. SORRY if I had your hopes up for all those Rider x Shirou fans if there are any out there! This story will revolve around Rin, Shirou and Saber! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS TO HELP ME IMPROVE! And I'll see talk to you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Fateful Clubs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable… duuh

Italic font: Shirou's thoughts

(FZ) Fate zero servant… (FSN) Fate stay night Servant – (for those of you that are confused, this is to differentiate the servants from the anime Fate Zero and FSN.

Chapter 4: Fateful Clubs

SECOND WEEK: MONDAY, PERIOD 1

"This week is Club recruitment week!" I hope you have an idea on which clubs you'll be joining!" Taiga exclaimed.

"What if we don't want to join one?" One of the students called out.

"At our school, it's mandatory to join at least one club and don't forget that it's during lunch." Taiga informed the class.

 _Finally! I get to join the Kendo and archery club and start training with Saber! OH BOYY THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!_

"Yo Shirou, do you think this school has a fencing club?" Lancer asked.

"I think so, I remember seeing it in the brochure. No joke, this school has everything."

"Shirou!" Rider (FSN) called out. "Do you want to join the dance club with me? I head they have ribbon dancing." Rider added.

"As interesting as it sounds, two clubs might be more than I can handle, sorry!" Shirou replied.

"What a shame… and I thought you and I could have some alone time." Rider teasingly whispered.

Rider turned and went back to her seat. The blushing Shirou noticed Rin, Lancer and Saber we're staring at him with confused and angered looks.

"HEY BUDDY, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING US?" Lancer questioned.

"Shirou… you better start explaining." Rin added in a slightly angry tone.

"Uh guys you're really misunderstanding the situation!" Shirou defended.

"Why did she want to be alone with you?"

"Yea why would she want to be alone with you?"

"GUYS you gotta hear me out, I'll explain everything!" Shirou answered. "Saber! Help me out of here."

"I myself would like to know as well." Saber replied.

 _Fuck my life…_

PERIOD 4: LUNCH

"Shirou let's go." Saber insisted in her usual quiet and polite tone.

"We haven't even eaten our lunches yet!" Shirou implored.

Saber ignore his comment as she dragged him to the front of the school. Over forty tents were set up in an orderly fashion, facing one another from the school entrance to the front gate. Many students crowded around each booth signing up for the clubs that interested them. Saber and Shirou looked around for the Kendo club booth while Shirou found the archery club booth.

"One moment Saber, I'm going to quickly sign up for the archery club." Shirou said as he walked over to the booth.

Shirou looked at the pictures and awards that laid on the table.

 _Damn these guys are pretty good… wait… this guy got a perfect score of 300… who is this guy?_ Shirou looked at the name.

"Well if it isn't the mongrel that bumped into me on the first day of school." Gilgamesh sneered.

 _Fuck… not this guy._

"I plan on joining the archery club, where do I sign up?" Shirou asked.

"No mongrels allowed. Please move along." Gilgamesh replied, waving his hand.

"Where is the club leader? I would like to speak to him or her." Shirou demanded.

"You're looking right at him." Gilgamesh said and laughed.

 _Are you fucking kidding with me? I knew this guy was a fuck boy but I mean c'mon he's a total douche ass motherfuckingshitlickingasstard._

Just before Shirou could say another word, another student walked up to the booth.

"I'm here for the archery club, where do I sign my name?" Archer asked.

 _Archer? Wow, surprise surprise! Who would've thought… I mean his name is_ _ **Archer**_ _._ Shirou thought sarcastically.

"Like I said to the other mongrel…" Gilgamesh paused. "No mongrels allowed."

 _Alright what are you going to do now tough guy?_

"I challenge you to a match. Three arrows each. Highest score wins." Archer challenged.

"HAH! You mongrels think too highly of yourselves. Bring it on." Gilgamesh replied confidently.

"I shall also take on this challenge." Shirou intercepted.

"Very well, whoever can beat or tie with me, I will allow them to join the club." Gilgamesh stated.

"After school, sharp. In the gym, you better not go running on me." Archer insisted.

Archer turned and left. Shirou gave Gilgamesh one last look and made his way to the Kendo club's booth.

"Sorry about that Saber, I had a little issue."

"Don't worry about it, did you sign up?" Saber asked.

"You see I'm kind of stuck in this situation."

Saber shot him a curious look. Rin and Lancer made their way over to Saber and Shirou stood. Shirou explained his situation.

"That piece of sh-." Lancer began only to be interrupted by Rin.

"WHY THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THE KING OF HEROES?!."

"That is unfair…" Saber commented.

 _Heh… I have such a great group of friends._

"No matter, even if he is a genius archer, all I have to do is tie with him and I'll be able to join the club." Shirou continued.

"We'll come and cheer you on bud!" Lancer encouraged.

"Yea! show him who's the best!"

"You'll be fine!"

AFTERSCHOOL IN THE GYMNASIUM

Three targets were already setup in the center of the gym. Shirou and his friends were the last to arrive. Gilgamesh and Archer were all set.

"How dare you make me wait mongrel."

"Hurry it up will you, I have other plans afterwards."

 _Holy crap would it hurt to chill?_

Shirou picked up the schools bow.

 _Not bad… but I prefer mine._

An arrow made a whirling sound as it hit the target dead center.

"As you can see this will be no challen-." Gilgamesh began only to be interrupted with the sound of another arrow hitting the target dead center.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over my bullseye" Archer apologized.

Shirou took a deep breath and aimed.

"THUNK"

"Hmfp don't get your hopes up just yet." Gilgamesh retorted as he shot another arrow hitting dead center.

Archer shot his arrow only to hit its mark dead on. Shirou shot his second arrow, slightly off from the center but still counting as a bullseye.

 _Damn, one more shot… I can't miss, not now._

Gilgamesh walked over to Shirou's range and shot his last arrow without looking and continued walking. The arrow made a whistling sound as it hit the target dead on.

"Damn I got to admit that was impressive." Lancer quietly whispered to Rin and Saber.

Rin elbowed Lancer. "Shut up, Shirou is the best archer. I know he can do better than that golden pig."

Archer shot his last arrow hitting its mark.

"Hmfp very well mongrel. You can join the club. Now what about this one?" Gilgamesh accepted.

Shirou closed his eyes.

 _One shot... Make. It. Count._

Shirou's eyes shot open. The gymnasium fell silent. The bow was held up to Shirou's eye level. Shirou took a deep breath and aimed. The bow string shot back into its neutral position. The arrow cut through the air. Splinters of wood went flying. Shirou's arrow pierced through Gilgamesh arrow splitting it to pieces.

"THAT'S MY SHIROU!" Rin cheered loudly.

"HAHA THAT'S RIGHT GOLDIE BOY TAKE THAT!" Lancer insulted.

"Tsk… very well both you mongrel may join. Practices are Tuesday mornings, Thursday and Friday after school." Gilgamesh informed as he took his leave.

Archer left the gymnasium while Shirou's friends celebrated his victory. Saber was listening to the rest of the groups' conversation about what clubs they had joined when out of the corner of her eyes noticed Gilgamesh at the gymnasium entrance staring at her with a smirk on his face.

[Gilgamesh] _Saber… so I finally get the chance to meet her._ Gilgamesh thought to himself as he left.

END OF CHAPTER 4: Fateful Clubs

NOTES: OHHHHH THAT'S RIGHT! MY MAN SHIROU SHOWING GILGAMESH WHATS UP! I would like to apologize if there are any mistakes, (you can blame my friend for not correcting it properly) HAHA IM JUST KIDDING OK? Calm down bud… Anyways we got some tension going on between Shirou Archer and Gilgamesh and things are going get a lot more HEATED! Y'all probably thought I forgot about GILGAMESH HAH! Yea right boy! [SOME MORE SERIOUS NOTES]: So like in all the school anime's I've watched, it's mostly the MC hanging around in the club and outside of school. So let me know if you want to see the students spending more time in the actual classrooms or in other activities. School just started for me so I won't be posting chapters as frequently as I have been this past week, BUT don't get the wrong idea I'm not going to drop this story or "Lose" motivation like the other writers out there! (Hopefully XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Fateful Training

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate stay night Unlimited Blade Works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable… duuh

Italic font: Shirou's thoughts

(FZ) Fate zero servant… (FSN) Fate Stay Night Servant – (For those of you that are confused, this is to differentiate the servants from the anime Fate Zero and FSN.

Japanese terminology:

 **Shinai** : Japanese weapon used for practice in Kendo (A bamboo sword)

 **Genkan** : Traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house. (Front door where you put your shoes)

 **Onii-chan** : Big brother

 **Nee-chan** : Big sister

Kanshou and Bakuya: The two swords Shirou and archer uses in the anime.

Chapter 5: Fateful Training

SECOND WEEK: TUESDAY PERIOD 1

After weeks of non-stop heat, the sun finally receded behind the clouds. Rin and Lancer sat at their desk chatting among themselves until Shirou arrived to class.

"Shirou! How was practice with the golden pig?" Rin curiously asked.

"Hey Rin! Gilgamesh just ignored me throughout practice and that archer guy just minded his own business."

Lancer greeted Shirou. "That guy is way too cocky. I could never get along with him."

At that moment Shirou realized Saber still hasn't showed up to class. Shirou looked around the class to see if she was perhaps busy with her own things.

"Did you guys see Saber this morning?" Shirou asked.

"She has Kendo practice today." Lancer replied.

 _Ohh right…. Wait what…? OHHH FUCK I COMPLETELY FORGOT… shit Saber is going to kill me._

Just then Saber walked into the class room.

"Shit! Guys help me. I totally forgot there was Kendo practice… Saber is going to kill me."

Saber walked over to where they usually sat and greeted Rin and Lancer with a warm smile before looking towards Shirou with her serious but calm face.

 _Please don't hit me…_

"Shirou…" Saber paused for the dramatic effect. "Why weren't you at Kendo practice?" Saber demanded.

"I had archery practice this morning, don't you remember Gilgamesh yesterday saying about practice being on Tuesday mornings?" Shirou replied.

"Hmfp!"

"Uh oh looks like SOMEONE made Saber mad!" Lancer unnecessarily stated.

"Shut up Lancer."

"Saber he just forgot, he has two clubs going on the same time so he has to sacrifice some days for archery and some days for Kendo." Rin explained to Saber.

"I'm not mad! I-It's just Shirou should've told me that he was not going to be there!" Saber exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, I'll make sure to tell you if I'm a no show."

"Its fine, b-but you have to make up for it… so today after school we will go train at your place." Saber announced.

"WHAAAAT? WHY DOES HE NEED TO PRACTICE KENDO WITH YOU AFTER SCHOOL **ALONE** AT HIS HOUSE?" Rin asked with a desperate face.

 _Say wha-_

"Lucky boy getting all the girls…"

"Umm saber I kinda have things to do afte-." Shirou began only to cut himself when Saber gave him a look and smiled.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Shirou who was lost in his own thoughts. After the final bell Shirou grabbed his bag and headed to the Academy's foyer where Saber stood waiting for him.

 _This is actually turned out to be great opportunity for me to get closer with Saber!_ Shirou smiled at his own thoughts.

"What's so funny? Is it me?" Shirou worriedly asked as she checked herself in a nearby mirror.

"Uh NO! No uh don't worry about it." Shirou answered comforting Saber.

"Oh… ok let's not waste any time. Please lead the way." Saber exclaimed.

Shirou listened to Saber go on about Kendo as they walked. Shirou found out that Saber came from a wealthy family in Britain. Saber's father, Uther wanted her to fence, but seeing that Saber was interested in the Japanese culture her father gave up and she ended up practicing Kendo ever since she was just a young girl. They arrived at the gate of Shirou's house.

"Looks like my sister isn't home." Shirou said with a slight relief as he noticed Illya shoes weren't anywhere to be seen on the Genkan.

"This is a really nice home Shirou. You really take good care of your house."

"I'm just… you know that type of guy who likes to keep things tidy." Shirou replied. "If you're hungry or thirsty just let me know I'll get-."

"We can eat after wards." Saber interrupted. "You should never eat before practice."

Shirou showed Saber the way to his dojo. The dojo was a separate building that stood on the side of the house. Entering the dojo Saber saw a large room with a wooden base and a large mat covering it. Natural light shined through the sky lights and lit the facility.

"Shirou… why is there dust on these shinai's and all over the mat…" Saber asked as she wiped her finger across the surface.

 _SHIT… I HAVENT PRACTICE IN AGE'S AND I HAVENT BEEN IN HERE FOR SO LONG DUST ALREADY BEGAN TO PILE UP._

"Uhh right about that…" Shirou began.

Saber drew her shinai and held it up to Shirou's eyes. The cord was made out of bamboo with engravings, while the guard shined with bright gold with a navy blue grip.

 _Holy shit that thing must cost a fortune… never mind that I'm about to get my ass beat! Think quickly!_

"I'M SORRY!" Shirou cried out as he bowed.

The dojo was silent. Shirou peeked at Saber to meet her usual expressionless stare.

 _Is she mad that I haven't been practicing at all? I've been bowing for way to long… is she mad or what?_

Saber walked onto the mat and pointed her sword to Shirou.

"C'mon Shirou I don't need you're apology, let us practice now."

Shirou grabbed picked up his shinai and walked onto the mat and faced Saber. Both shinai's crossed each other as they both held each other's stare.

"Does your shinai have a name? The one I hold goes by the name Excalibur." Saber proudly said.

"I have two shinai's. This one is Kanshou and the other one is Bakuya." Shirou answered.

"Even though this is only practice, it is an honor for Excalibur to face Kanshou." Saber declared.

 _I guess she's not mad anymore… that's a relie-_

Saber thrusted Excalibur towards Shirou's upper left shoulder dodging it ever so slightly. Shirou immediately ducked as Saber swung Excalibur towards him. Shirou brought up Kanshou to block the oncoming attack.

 _I guess she's still mad..._

Shirou was on the defensive. Saber drew back her sword as she striked straight for Shirou's chest.

 _SHIT!_

Shirou brought up Kanshou and swiped Excalibur to his right. Shirou went on the offensive. Kanshou scraped up Excalibur until it hit the guard. Saber brought up Excalibur to the exposed right side of Shirou's body. Shirou brought Kanshou towards his waist in order to block the strike. Saber brought Excalibur around and shoved it into his chest.

 _Damn…_

Saber took a step back and both of them bowed. Shirou put down Kanshou as he collapsed out of breath.

"That was an honorable duel, even with the lack of practice you still gave me quite a challenge." Saber said with a smile.

 _Are you kidding me? I'm about to fucking pass out and you're standing there as if you just woke up from a good night sleep._

"Haha I'm not so sure about that, but thanks! Although you clearly are the stronger one of us."

"Do not worry, I will train with you every Tuesday after school."

 _Say what?_

Saber drew Excalibur before Shirou could protest.

LATER IN THE KITCHEN

"I'm going to be covered in bruises by tomorrow." Shirou said half-jokingly. "You take Kendo very seriously." Shirou added.

"Yes, since way back my family has always been surrounded by swords, although in my case it would a Shinai." Saber giggled.

 _Wow… she's really cute when she does that._

Shirou poured some tea into his cup and offered Saber some. Shirou sat across from Saber as they both sipped from their tea. The room fell silent.

 _Shit… this is awkward… c'mon Shirou you gotta say something._

"So-."

"Um-."

…

"Sorry, you can go first." Shirou offered.

"No, please mine can wait..."

"I was just wondering if your family is with you in Japan." Shirou asked.

"I live alone in a rented apartment. My family never really supported me when I told them I wanted to go to Japan and practice Kendo. Especially my sisters…" Saber replied but wore a slightly depressed face after mentioning her sisters.

 _Saber has sisters? Oh my god I wonder how they look like… NO what am I thinking!?_

"I didn't know you had sisters, how old are they?" Shirou curiously asked.

Saber gave Shirou a questioning look before answering his question. "Even if you plan on hitting on them, you'll most likely get rejected."

 _WHAT THE HELL!? CAN SHE READ MY THOUGHTS?!_

"NO! No way! I don't even know how they look like… I was just curious that is all."

Saber let out a light laugh and continued. "Both of them are the same age as me. The three of us are triplets..."

 _T_ riplets… WAIT TRIPLETS?! THEY LOOK JUST LIKE SABER? OHHH MY GOOOOD….

"… Because I live in a royal family their names are also... well you might think it's weird." Saber paused. "Well I'm not sure how I could distinguish them for you, but the first sister is named Saber Alter and the other sister is goes by Saber Lily."

 _Saber Alter…. Saber Lily…. Saber….. And they are triplets…. Wow_

Shirou sat lost in thought as Saber tried to gain his attention.

"SHIROU I'M HOME! I'm supeeeeeer hungry…. Shirou?" Illya called out as she dropped her bag and took off her shoes.

Shirou snapped back to reality. "HUH? Oh yea sure I'll start making dinner."

Shirou got up and went to the fridge. Saber sipped on her tea when Illya slid the door open and walked in.

"Shirou, who is she?" Illya questioned as she stared at Saber with admiring eyes.

"Oh right you haven't met her yet, this is-." Shirou began.

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND? OMG PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S SOO PRETTY!"

Saber and Shirou paused and looked towards each and almost immediately looked away blushing with embarrassment. Shirou ran up to Illya and grabbed her shoulders.

"I swear to god you have to stop saying that every time you see a girl with me…" Shirou whispered.

Illya gave him a kawaii smile and laughed as she ran past Shirou and began asking Saber questions.

 _Sigh…_

Shirou made dinner as Illya and Saber conversed.

LATER

"Dinner is ready!" Shirou called out.

"ONIICHAN YOU'RE THE BEST! THERES TONKATSU, SOBA, OKONOMIYAKI AND UNAGI! Illya cried out with tears.

"Wow Shirou I didn't know you could cook. It looks really good!." Saber complemented with a smile.

 ** _Kiritsugu: Son if there's one thing a woman loves, it's a man that can cook._** _Thank you dad, you're so right!_

The three of them sat at the table.

"itadakimasu!" the three said in sync as they dug into their food.

"Oniichan this is amazing!"

"This is delicious!" Saber said surprised.

"It's thanks to dad that I learnt how to cook so well."

AFTER DINNER

"THANK YOU ONIICHAN! DINNER WAS DELICIOUS!" Illya exclaimed as she laid back.

"Thank you Shirou, that meal was truly delicious." Saber added.

"Haha thanks!" Shirou happily thanked.

Shirou grabbed their dishes and washed them at the sink.

"It's getting pretty late, I should really be heading home." Saber informed as she got up.

"Saber, do you live alone?" Illya questioned.

"How did you-."

"Lucky guess!"

"Yes, my parents are abroad."

"You should live with us! We have such a huge house, but it's so empty…" Illya offered.

"W-what? Illya you can't just… you know like… offer someone to just you know, to live with us." Shirou argued.

"Illya thank you, but like what your brother just said, you can't just invite someone over to live with you. This is a really nice home but I really must decline your offer." Saber added.

"B-but…" Illya muttered.

Illya ran out of the living room and made her way to her room. Saber wanted to follow her, but Shirou stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, I don't know what she is upset about, but whatever it is I'm sure she'll be fine." Shirou assured.

The room fell quiet. Shirou looked up and noticed Saber looking down at her feet.

 _What is she looking at? Why is she blushing…?_

"Yo Saber… is everything alright?" Shirou asked.

"You know…" Saber paused. "Living here wouldn't be so bad… I MEAN… let's just say I DO live here… I have somewhere to practice Kendo, OH also like you know we can both train together… and hang out…"

 _She wants to live here…_

Illya ran back into the living room with her cellphone.

"DAD SAYS SHE CAN LIVE WITH US!" Illya screamed.

 _W-w-w-W-WHAT!? WHOOA WHAT THE FUCK?! NO HE DID NOT…. WHAT THE HELL!?_

Shirou jumped from the sink and snatched Illya's cellphone.

"D-dad what do you mean by that?" Shirou demanded.

"Hic… uhh w-who's thisss?" Kiritsugu answered over.

 _He's drunk…_

Shirou listened through the line as he heard his mother talking to his father.

"Uh sorry about that who is this?" Irisviel apologized.

"Mom? Oh hey its Shirou… is dad drunk?"

"Uh Haha right yes he is… please don't tell him about this, you know how he doesn't want to give you and Illya any bad influences as a father." Irisviel embarrassedly answered.

"Hah… right no worries." Shirou assured.

"So what's the phone call about?"

"Oh it's… nothing."

Shirou was hit with a wave of silence.

 _Shit… if there's one thing my mom hates, it's that I don't give a reason for doing something…_

"Illya called to ask if a girl could live with us…" Shirou explained.

"Right of course… One of Illya friends I presume?"

"No… she's actually-." Shirou began only for his mother to cut him off.

"Where did you meet her? Does she have dreams of going abroad? Is she pretty? Is she nice? Oh my god… my little boy is finally becoming a man…" Irisviel asked sounding nearly in tears over the phone.

 _Wait… does mom think… WHAT THE-_

"Wait mom no I-." Shirou began but his mother was ignoring him.

 ** _"Honey! Our son is finally becoming a man!"_** Shirou heard his mother telling his father over the phone.

"Of course she can live at our house!" Irisviel cheerfully allowed. "Make sure you treat her extremely **well** …"

"SABER! YOU CAN LIVE WITH US!" Illya screamed as she overheard her mother's agreement.

 _This isn't really going to happen… but then again living with Saber… NO now's not the time for THAT._

"Wait huh? Seriously? Oh uhmm I wasn't really serious about what I said…" Saber paused as she gave it another thought. "Well if you're parents are ok with it then I'll gladly accept!"

"Wait Saber they think we're-."

"YAAY SABER IS GOING TO BE NEE-CHAN FROM NOW ON!" Illya exclaimed.

End of Chapter 5

NOTES: Here's Chapter 5! [I would like to apologies for any grammar errors, I really wanted to get this story out so I just quickly proof read through it myself]. Sorry for the LONG wait… I think it was one week? I don't know but due to school I can't be posting as frequently as I used to! BUT you got a long chapter so deal with it! XD… SO Saber is going to live with Shirou! [Like what I did to introduce Saber Lily and Saber alter?… if not too bad =) ]. OMG what's going to happen with Rin x Shirou?! Well… you're going to have to wait and find out! If you practice Kendo, I know what you're going to say, "That's not how Kendo practice looks like." YEA I KNOW! I watched a Kendo tournament and uhhh I really don't want Saber and Shirou yelling like a bunch of wierdo's…. ALSO (no offense to all Kendo peeps) to me when they are just pushing against each other it doesn't look that fun. It would be pretty boring if I were trying to describe it SOOO I just went with sword fighting [look it up tho, the screaming is fucking hilarious!]. Now I'm trying to use some Japanese terms, I hope that most of you will understand what they mean! If not, at the top of the story I put the definitions! I love all the reviews, so PLEASE don't hesitate and write me a review, good or bad or just saying hi, all would be awesome! Got some ideas about where u want to see the story go? WRITE A REVIEW! Or PM. I reply to all PM's! Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Fateful movings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate stay night Unlimited blade works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable… duuh

Italic font: Shirou's thoughts

(FZ) Fate zero servant… (FSN) Fate stay night Servant – (for those of you that are confused, this is to differentiate the servants from the anime Fate Zero and FSN.

 **Oniichan** : brother

 **Niichan** : sister

Chapter 6: Fateful Moving's

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP BE-."

Shirou knocked his alarm off his night desk as he stretched out and let out a yawn. Shirou rubbed his eyes as he tried to recall the previous night.

 _That's weird Illya didn't jump me this morning... wait, what happened last night? … OH! Right Saber moved in with us. Goddammit… this is every boy's dream and here I am worrying over nothing._

Shirou dressed into his uniform as he brushed his teeth. Shirou walked by Illya room to check on her only to find her bed already made. Shirou made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast only to stop in his tracks when the scent of fried pork reached his nose.

 _Is Saber making breakfast…?_

Shirou pushed opened the door.

"GOOFD MORWNING ONIWICHAN!" Illya tried to say with her mouth stuffed with food.

"Good morning Shirou." Saber greeted as she took off her apron.

 _DAMN! I missed it… I guarantee she would kill that apron._

"Good morning!" Shirou replied as he sat down. "What's for breakfast?" Shirou asked.

"Fried pork, miso soup, fried eggs and white rice! Saber is really good at cooking, Oniichan better watch out or Illya will have a new favorite chef! Illya answered as she finished chowing her food.

"I thought perhaps now that I live here, I should help contribute." Saber said with a warm smile.

"Saber, I really don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." Shirou informed. "Don't worry about most of the things like laundry or cooking."

"Thank you Shirou, but I really don't mind doing some chores around the house." Saber answered. "Also when I was doing the laundry this morning I was in your bedroom picking up your clothes, I found a box underneath your bed…"

"Oh thank yo-." Shirou began only to immediately stop as he realized what Saber had just said.

 _BOX!? UNDERNEATH MY BED? SHE FOUND MY MAGAZINES?_

Shirou face reddened, now covered in sweat as he tried to think up excuses for his stash of magazines.

"Would you care to explain?" Saber said in a serious tone.

"Uhh uh S-saber you know it's not polite to go t-through peoples stuff!" Shirou nervously replied.

Illya pulled out the box from underneath the table and placed it onto the table. Shirou's eyes met his stash.

 _WHAT THE SHIT… DON'T TELL ME THEY'VE GONE THROUGH IT!_

"So ONIICHAN is interested in babes with black hair eh?" Illya teased as she flipped through a magazine.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shirou protested as his eyes met Saber's.

 _NO! NO! NO! DAMMNIT ILLYA! SABER'S GOING TO GET THE WRONG IMPRESSION._

"You're making Saber jealous Oniichan." Illya continued.

Saber immediately blushed to Illya's comment. "W-WHAT!? N-NO! I'm n-not jealous at all!" Saber denied.

Shirou snatched the magazine Illya was flipping through and grabbed his box as he made his way out the kitchen.

"Shirou I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." Saber began but paused as Shirou closed the door.

The kitchen fell silent.

"Sigh... I guess I should've just left it alone…" Saber began. "After all he's a teenager so I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised."

"Oniichan will be alright, he's just gets extremely embarrassed when it comes to stuff like that… especially around **you**!" Illya assured.

ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

Shirou and Saber walked to school in silence.

 _My chances with Saber is now only a dream…_

Shirou snapped back to reality as soon he noticed Saber had stopped walking.

"Is something-." Shirou began to ask.

"I'm sorry… for going through you're things…" Saber apologized. "It was really impolite of me to do so… please forgive me."

 _W-what… why is she apologizing? I thought she was mad- never mind that._

"Oh no really I should be the one apologizing."

"No, I should be… if I hadn't gone through your belongings-." Saber continued but was interrupted.

"SHIROU! SABER!" Rin called out as she ran towards the two.

"Oh it's Rin!" Shirou said as he waved.

"Morning! It's going to be another hot day." Rin greeted.

"Good morning Rin." Saber replied with a warm smile.

"Hey! Yea it sure will be."

"Sooo Saber… do you live around here?" Rin asked.

 _Ohhh shit, she's already knows somethings fishy… Rin's not gonna like this. FUCK… I can't believe I never thought about what Rin and Lancer might think about this._

"I'm living with Shirou now." Saber replied

 _Oh my god… Ea… please kill me now._

"W-W-WHAT!? YOU'RE LIVING WITH SHIROU!?"

"Wait! Rin it's not what you think-." Shirou insisted.

"IT'S EXCATLY HOW I THINK IT IS!" Rin shot back.

"Listen it wasn't-."

"OH MY GOD, I D-DIDN'T KNOW THE TWO OF YOU W-WERE…" Rin began as she fainted.

"Saber… why did you have to be so straight forwards?"

"She wanted to know, so I just told her the truth." Saber replied with a smirk.

 _Sigh… you knew Rin was going to react like this._

LATER AT SCHOOL

"AYEE! MY BOY SHIROU GETTING THE BABES!" Lancer cried out.

"NO LANCER YOU SHOULDN'T ENCOURAGE T-THIS… THIS KIND OF RELATIONSHIP!" Rin protested.

 _Thank god… at least Lancer isn't going to be much trouble._

"I envy you Shirou and so do a lot of other guys in our class, you know getting all the lady's and stuff… a lot of boys aren't going to like this." Lancer continued.

"I already told you guys, it's not **that** type of relationship… It wasn't even my idea it was my little sisters!"

"My oh my Shirou…" Rider began as she walked over. "What this rumor I've been hearing about?"

 _What the fuck… How does Rider know about this?_

"How-." Shirou began.

"-did I know?" Rider finished. "Well, rumors spread fast… most of the school already knows about it."

"EHHH?!"

"You know if you wanted some company… you could've just asked me." Rider teased.

"Uhh… uhh thanks but no thanks Rider." Shirou answered

"Hmfp, your no fun."

"Saber, what about your stuff? I got time after school, do you need help moving them to Shirou's place? Lancer offered.

"That is very kind of you, your help would be most appreciated." Saber accepted.

"I WILL HELP AS WELL!" Rin added.

 _Sigh…_

The bell rang and all the students sat at their desks as first period class began.

AFTERSCHOOL 

Shirou waited with Rin in the lobby.

"Soo you better not-."

"Rin… for the last time I won't." Shirou assured.

"What if my house burns down, where will I go? Oh my if only there was a place where I can-."

"I swear to Ea if you burn down your house…"

"Hey! I thought I might as well help out." Rider declared as she joined the two.

"Hi Rider, thanks! Even though we have a lot of people I guess more the merrier." Shirou thanked.

Saber and Lancer showed up moments later and made their way to Sabers apartment.

SABER'S APARTMENT

Saber's apartment was a two story building with one giant window that faced the front. Saber opened the door as everyone made their way inside.

 _Wow… with my arms extended I could reach the other side of the room._

Lancer broke the silence. "It's… really cozy?"

"Hmm yea definitely…" Shirou added as everyone stood in the cramped space.

"Well clearly we don't need so many people." Rin stated.

"You don't say." Rider teased.

"Why you-."

"Ok this should be quick so let's all grab some stuff and put them in boxes." Shirou interrupted as he grabbed an empty box.

Everyone grabbed a box and began gathering Saber's belongings. Shirou was grabbing Saber's clothes as he noticed something pink.

 _What the hell is this? Oh sh-_

"BAM!"

Shirou fell to the floor as he took a blow to the side of his head.

"P-PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU BE SNIFFING ONTO SABER'S PANTIES?" Rin exclaimed as he snatched the pair of panties out of Shirou's hands.

"I W-WANS'T, I JUST HAPPEN TO PICK IT UP!" Shirou defended as he held his head.

 _Man Saber's going to get the wrong impression._

Shirou noticed Saber was blushing out of embarrassment.

 _What a fantastic day it has been…_

LATER

Shirou set the last box on the floor as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

 _How the hell does she fit everything in that room?_

Over fifteen boxes stood in the buildings parking lot. Everyone waited for Saber as she called the landlord to pick up her belongings. Shirou sat down.

 _Rin's mad, Lancer is jealous… so is rider. Mom and Dad thinks I'm getting married… Illya thinks Saber is her sister. Oh right THE WHOLE GODAMN SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT THIS._

Saber joined the rest of the group as she finished her call.

"The landlord is on her way here with her car." Saber informed.

"Well it's been a long day." Lancer yawned as he checked his watch. "There's really nothing left to help with and I should be heading home."

"Same here, I believe the rest should be easy from here on out." Rider added.

"You're help is extremely appreciated." Saber bowed as she thanked everyone.

Before Lancer and Rider took their leave they both walked past him and whispered.

" ** _I jealous of you right now, better not do anything funny tonight bud."_**

 ** _"If you ever get bored with her, you can call me any time."_**

Shirou gulped as Lancer and Rider headed home. Saber, Rin and Shirou waited for the landlord to arrive.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now as well?" Shirou asked.

"I t-think I should help out with unpacking." Rin offered.

"Thank you Rin, but I really don't think that's necessary." Saber replied.

"I don't have anything to-." Rin began.

"Rin, it's getting pretty late. You should be heading home." Shirou reassured.

The landlord's van pulled into the parking lot. A young woman stepped out the van. She had brown hair and wore a black rolled up long sleeve shirt and black jeans with a black apron.

 _Holy shit, I was expecting some old lady… I watch to many anime's._

"Hi Saber!" The Landlord greeted with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Otoko Hotaruzuka. Thank you for helping me out." Saber thanked.

"No worries! I'm glad I was able to help you one last time before you moved out." Otoko laughed. "These must be your friends! Hello, my name is Otoko Hotaruzuka!"

"Hello, my name is Shirou. Thank you for helping us out!"

"Hi, my name is Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Shirou and Rin grabbed the boxes while Saber and Otoko loaded them onto her car. After the last box had been loaded, Otoko drove to Shirou's house and dropped off Saber's belongings.

"I'll see you around!" Otoko yelled as she drove away.

"Thank you!" The three yelled.

The trio grabbed the boxes and dropped them in the living room. After the last box was set Shirou offered Rin and Saber some tea.

"I really don't think this is such a great idea…" Rin protested.

"Don't worry Rin. I won't be doing any perverted things." Shirou assured.

"Shirou is correct. If he were to do anything like such, he would face **dire** consequences." Saber said in a serious tone.

"Hfmp! Fine I guess I should be heading home. Good bye." Rin announced as she got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Shirou said as Rin closed the door and left.

 _Sigh… she's not handling this well._

Shirou and Saber sat in silence as they both drank their tea.

"I guess we should start unpacking, we got quite a bit of homework to do."

"It's fine." Saber answered. "You've helped more than enough, I can handle the rest while you do your homework."

Saber stood and grabbed a box as she left the living room. The home alarm beeped twice as the front door opened.

 _Did Rin not leave yet?_

"NEE-CHAN!" Illya cried out as she hugged Saber.

"Hello Illya, how was school today?" Saber asked.

"It was great! Oh I got to tell you about-." Illya began as Shirou interrupted her.

"Where have you been? It's already 7pm and you just got home." Shirou demanded.

"I was at the new neighbour's house!" Illya answered. "They got such a big home and the girl that lives there just moved into my school and she's in my class!"

"Ohh that sounds like so much fun! What's her name?" Saber asked with a smile.

"Her name is Miyu Edelfelt and she's so cuteee!"

"Well next time you should call if you plan on going to a friend's house." Shirou informed.

"Ok Oniichan!"

Illya dropped her back pack and helped Saber unpack. Shirou went to his room and lied on his bed.

 _I should start my homework…_

"Yawn!"

End of Chapter 6

NOTES: I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY OK? I DID NOT LOSE MOTIVATION AND ALL OF THAT NONSENSE! Here's chapter 6! [Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!] Rin's relationship with Shirou is looking a little rocky, let's see how Shirou will deal with it! So right now it's looking a little bit one sided towards Saber, I think, BUT things are still early so we will find out soon enough! We got Miyu Edelfelt from Fate/Kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA joining the story, will she be a MC? WELL I really don't know, but she will get more screen time. I know there are a hell a lot more characters and servants out there but there's a few problems. First: I don't know most of them. Second: I haven't played or read the other story arcs so it's really hard going off a profile off Wiki. Third: I try to find characters that play a suitable role in this story, so I don't get like Caster as a janitor or something like that. LEAVE A REVIEW or WRITE anything you want! It is most appreciated. The feedback I get really helps, also if you got an idea for how you want the story to develop make sure to write a review! I reply to all reviews, unless you're a guest reviewer [I can't reply to those, BUT I still read them!]


	7. Chapter 7: Fateful date - Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate Stay Night Unlimited blade works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable... duuh

Chapter 7: Fateful date - Part 1

(FZ) Fate zero servant... (FSN) Fate stay night Servant - (For those of you that are confused, this is to differentiate the servants from the anime Fate Zero and FSN.

Oniichan: Brother

Niichan: Sister

"CRASH!"

"SHIT!" Shirou cried out as he knocked over a vase. Shirou struggled to get his pants on as he looked towards his clock.

 _I can't believe I fell asleep last night without even start my homework… I'm already late for Archery practice._

Shirou gathered his textbooks and made his way to the kitchen. Saber leaned over the counter as she made breakfast.

 _Damn I was right… she looks good in that apron._

"Oh good morning Shirou!" Saber greeted with a smile.

"Hey morning, sorry I won't be able to eat what you're making. I got to grab something quick and head to archery practice."

Shirou opened the fridge and picket out a banana and pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"That's unfortunate to hear…" Saber muttered. "… Oh right, I heard something break coming from upstairs, was it you by any chance?"

"Haha… right I accidently knocked one of the vases onto the floor." Shirou embarrassedly replied.

Saber let out a sigh.

"I'll clean it up when I get home, don't worry about." Shirou assured as he quickly ate his banana.

Saber gave him an unassured look and continued to make breakfast for Illya who hasn't come downstairs.

"See you later at school Saber!" Shirou yelled as he closed the front door.

"See you-." Saber stopped as the front door slammed shut.

Saber looked down at Shirou's untouched dish.

"Sigh…"

"Oniichan isn't too bright now is he?" Illya giggled as she made her way into the living room.

"W-what? No it's not like-."

"It's ok Nee-chan, I know you like him." Illya informed as she sat down.

"Just eat your breakfast." Saber ordered.

SCHOOL GYMNASIUM

"THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!"

Three arrows flew past Shirou as he entered the gymnasium hitting the mark dead on. Shirou took out his bow and made his way to his range. As Shirou stringed his bow he noticed archer was heading his way.

 _I swear if this guy says anything about how good he is…_

"A little late don't you think?" Archer began.

"Yea well I had things to do." Shirou made up as he couldn't think of anything better excuse.

"Maybe you'll actually improve at archery if you showed up on time." Gilgamesh sneered as he walked over.

"Since when did you two become best friends?" Shirou asked.

"HAH! Don't even think for one second a mongrel like him could possibly be my-."

"If for a moment you believe I can be friends with an ass like him, you might want to go check with your doctor." Archer stated interrupting Gilgamesh.

 _Heh guess not…_

"Hmfp! Mongrels, gather around." Gilgamesh instructed. "Today we will practice hitting moving targets." Gilgamesh continued as he pointed towards the automated moving machines.

The rest of the club members went back to their range as Gilgamesh watched over them as they shot. Shirou and Archer walked to their respective range and prepared their bows.

 _Moving targets? Never tried it before, I wonder if Archer has-_

"THUNK!"

Shirou snapped back to reality as he saw Archer hit another bullseye.

 _Show off…_

Shirou raised his bow up to his eye level as he carefully took aim. The automated machine moved from left to right at a steady pace. Shirou pulled the string and held his breath.

"TWANG"

The string shot back to its neutral position as the arrow flew across the gymnasium. Everyone fell silent as they watched the arrow struck the target.

 _Looks like I'm still the one and only genius archer_. Shirou smiled at the though.

"Tsk…" Archer looked away from the bullseye Shirou just shot.

Everyone continued practicing until Gilgamesh ordered to clean up. The members of the club grouped together once they finished putting away their belongings.

"We will be having our first archery competition against our rival school in the following month. More information will be giving as the day of the competition gets closer. That will be all for today." Gilgamesh informed as he dismissed the club members.

Shirou packed his bow and headed to the boys change room. He sat and took out his school uniform.

"Yo buddy how was practice?" Lancer asked as he dropped his bag beside Shirou's.

"It's pretty good, learning some new stuff."

"HAH! Right, what more can you learn if you hit a bullseye every time?" Lancer laughed.

"Well your kind of right. Today we were training with moving targets so it's a step up…" Shirou replied. "… but I still got bullseyes every time."

"Hah of course…"

Shirou looked around at the substantial amount of students that filled the boy's change room.

"How was Fencing?" Shirou asked continuing the conversation.

"Meh, it's kinda boring when you kick every ones ass every time… even the club leader's ass." Lancer bragged.

"Haha! No way had I never known you were that good at fencing."

"Hey, Fencing and Kendo are pretty similar right?" Lancer questioned. "We should definitely have a duel."

"uhh there not quite the same… but I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"RIIIING!"

"Shit! Class is about to start." Lancer and Shirou exclaimed as they rushed.

BLOCK 1

Shirou and Lancer arrived panting just as the second bell rang.

"Shirou!" Rin called out.

"Puff… h-hey… puff." Shirou barely managed to reply as he took his seat.

Taiga strolled into class and dropped her bag. She glanced towards her students.

"Alright class please take out your essay and place them on your desk. I'll be going around checking if you have completed the assignment." Taiga informed as she began checking the front row.

 _Shit…_

Shirou leaned over towards Lancer and whispered. "Bro, did you do the essay?"

"Yea of course, I spent all night on it." Lancer answered.

 _It took him all night? WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DID I FALL ASLEEP?_

Lancer shot him a curious look. "Did you forget or something?"

"Dude, why is she checking the homework today of all days?" Shirou moaned as he rested his head on his desk.

"This is really well written caster (FSN)." Taiga complemented as she read through her essay.

Taiga walked over to Shirou's desk.

"So Shirou, where's you essay?" Taiga asked.

 _Fuck… can't think of anything to say._

"Uhh right, I kind of fell asleep last night…"

The class room fell silent. Shirou looked towards Lancer making a face.

 _I KNOW LANCER BUT THAT'S THE TRUTH… HOLY SHIT IM TELLING THE GODDAMN TRUTH._

"You fell asleep." Taiga repeated.

"Yes… I fell asleep." Shirou confirmed.

Taiga paused as she wrote something down on her agenda. "Very well."

Shirou stared at her as she walked past his desk and checked Ayako's essay.

"Bro what the fuck? I swear she was going to get mad or something…" Lancer whispered.

"I was ready for her to say 'write me another essay' but thank god that didn't happen."

Taiga paused and turned around. "Oh by the way, I want this essay completed by tomorrow and I want another 5 page essay on why homework is important."

 _Shit…_

Class continued as normal until the bell rang marking the end of first period. Shirou arrived at his next class and sat beside in his usual seat.

"Did you do any of the homework last night?" Saber asked.

"Nope, none of them."

" I told you that you didn't need to help me move my stuff if you haven't finished your homework."

"I know. Wait a second. What time did you end up going to bed if you finished all of yours after you finished moving in?" Shirou asked.

"I went to bed at 1am."

"Shit… I hope Caster (FZ) won't check the homewo-."

"Ok class, please bring out your lab reports for today's lab upfront. I'll be checking to see if they are completed."

 _Are you fucking shitting me?!_

LUNCH

"Bad luck Shirou today eh?" Lancer mocked as he sat down.

"If only I lived at your place, I could've reminded you to do your homework." Rin teased.

"Shut up…" Shirou demanded as he quickly tried to complete his History assignment.

"Assassin (FSN) is probably going to be worse than Souichirou's" Saber added.

"I can't believe he made me do all of our classes test corrections." Shirou complained.

Saber, Lancer and Rin chatted among themselves as Shirou blocked them out as he rushed to finish his incomplete homework.

"RIIING!"

 _SHIT! I'M NOT DONE YET._

"R.I.P Shirou." Lancer laughed.

"Oh did you at least do the P.E. human body page assignment?" Saber asked.

 _NO… NONONONO… WHO THE HELL GIVES OUT WRITTEN ASSIGNMENTS FOR P.E. CLASS?!_

AFTERSCHOOL

"BAM!"

Shirou slammed his locker shut.

"Don't worry Shirou I'll help you with the extra homework you received for history."

"I still can't believe Assassin (FSN) gave me a week to write a 10 page summary of all the Holy Grail wars."

"Next time you should do your homework! Come over to my place on Saturday and will help!"

"Thanks Rin, I really mean it." Shirou replied as he rubbed his shoulder.

 _100 push ups… 200 sit ups… 5 laps around the track just for not labelling some human body parts._

"Hey listen…" Rin began. "Once I finish helping you with the extra History assignment on Saturday… will you…" She paused. "…will you go on a date with me?"

End of Chapter 7: Part 1

AUTHORS NOTES: HOLY JEEEESUS IT'S BEEN TO LONG! Ok I will remind u guys once again… I did not lose motivation! I've just been so overwhelmed with stuff… gr 12 life eh? ANYWAYS let's get back to the story, not a super long chapter. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors! So this is part 1… well I just felt like calling it part 1 because next chapter is finally going to focus on Rin and Shirou's relationship! Soo is it going to be one sided with Saber? Or does Rin still have a chance at Shirou? LOL you'll have to wait again XD! Leave a review PLEASE! It helps me a lot… good or bad comments or just saying Hi will always be nice!


	8. Chapter 7: Fateful date - Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works or Fate Zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable... duuh

(FZ) Fate zero servant... (FSN) Fate stay night Servant - (For those of you that are confused, this is to differentiate the servants from the anime Fate Zero and FSN.)

Oniichan: Brother

Niichan: Sister

Genkan: Front door where you put shoes in a japanese home

Chapter 7: Fateful date - part 2

Saturday morning

"Hmfp! Fine have it your way." Saber exclaimed as she stormed out the kitchen.

"Saber, I didn't mean-." Shirou began.

The kitchen fell silent as Shirou sat at the table starring at the dish Saber had cooked for him.

Illya walked into the room and stared at Shirou. "Poor Onnichan… clueless as ever."

"I don't know why she's getting mad. Rin is just coming over later to help me with history homework and…" Shirou paused.

"And?"

"Hangout afterwards." Shirou finished.

Ilya gave Shirou a blank stare. "A date."

"Ok fine, yes a date but it's not like Saber even likes…

 _There's no way she likes me…_

"Onnichan you can be so dense you know that?"

"I was just telling her that Rin offered to help me with the extra assignments I received for incomplete homework."

"Ok we both know Saber can be a little… insulted when someone unintentionally does something that could address her as… unintelligent." Illya paused. "And then you also add that date at the end… I kinda see why she's a little mad."

 _Well it's not like I can call Rin and tell her to not come over…_

"I'll figure something out when I get back tonight…"

Illya took a huge bite out of her bowl of udon. "You better…"

Shirou finished his breakfast and washed the dishes before heading to his room.

 _Jeez what's the big fuss with those two… Saber doesn't even like me, she's just being nice with me because I'm letting her stay at my house._

Shirou walked to Sabers room and stood in front of her door. He let out a sigh before calling.

"Hey Saber its Shirou."

Shirou listened but heard no response.

"I know you're probably still upset about this morning, can we talk about it?"

Shirou heard nothing.

"I'm coming in Saber." Shirou warned as he pushed open the door.

The lights were off.

 _Oh she's not here… she might be in the dojo._

Shirou headed downstairs towards the dojo, but stopped as the doorbell rang.

 _It's only 11:30am… Rin's awfully early._

Shirou opened the door expecting to see Rin. A package laid in front of him on the front porch. The delivery man waved towards him as he drove away.

 _Who's this for?_

Shirou read the label.

 _Oh it's for Saber… I wonder what's inside._

Shirou picked up the package and brought it to the kitchen and left it on the counter.

"RING!"

 _This time it must be Rin.._.

As Shirou opened the door Rin, arms spread wide jumped towards him and hugged him as hard she could. Rin wore a blue vest over a white and rose mini skirt with a white pair of sneakers.

 _Damn she looks nice!_

"Hey Rin!"

"Shirou! How are you?" Rin asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm great! Come on inside, I'll get you something to drink."

Rin took off her shoes and left them on the genkan as Shirou hung her jacket.

"You can head on up to my bedroom while I make some tea." Shirou offered.

"Sure!" Rin replied as she made her way up the flight of stairs.

SHIROUS BEDROOM

 **RIN:** _Wow… I can't believe it! I'm finally going to be alone with Shirou in his bedroom! And afterwards were going on a date! Omg I can't stop imagining what he has planned for today…_

Rin sat on Shirou's bed as she quickly glanced around his room. She stood up and made her way to Shirou's desk.

 **RIN:** _Aww he's so cute with Illya…_ Rin thought to herself as she held the picture frame against her cheeks.

"Uhhh I'll just put your tea right here…" Shirou said interrupting Rin's train of thoughts.

"BAM!"

Rin slammed the picture frame face down as her cheeks reddened.

"I was just uhhhh… there was some… some DUST!" Rin exclaimed in defense. "Yes that's right some dust on your picture frame…"

 _Right… so just wipe it with your face._

"Let's just move get on with the homework." Shirou continued as he grabbed his textbooks.

"YES! Let's… let's get to it." Rin answered only realizing she made things awkward.

Shirou grabbed another chair for Rin as they began working.

2 HOURS LATER

"Don't you remember? No one won the Second Holy Grail War." Rin explained as Shirou hit the back space button.

"Sorry I was thinking about the Third one…"

"Sigh…" Rin gave a hopeless look and asked "… do you even pay attention in class?"

 _No need to be mean…_

"So where do you wanna go after this?" Shirou asked

 **RIN:** _WHAT… you don't have any plans?!_

"Ohh uhh I thought you made some uhh you know special plans." Rin mumbled as she looked away in disappointment.

 _What's the deal with her… was she expecting me to have something planned already?_

"uhh yea I did! Let's go bowling!" Shirou exclaimed.

 _Shit… really man, is bowling the best you can think of?_

Rin stared at Shirou with a blank face. "Bowling…"

"Yup!"

 _She is not impressed…._

"I would love to go bowling!"

 _Ohh Kay never mind then…_

"Alright, lemme just tell Illya and Saber that we'll be heading out soon." Shirou informed as he left the room."

 **RIN:** _bowling… heh not bad for something made up right on the spot._

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Saber! Illya where are you guys?" Shirou called out as he wandered around the house.

 _Where are they? And that package on the counter is gone… I wonder what saber is doing with it._

"Shirou! Are you ready to go?" Rin yelled from the front door as she put on her shoes.

"Yea one sec!"

 _Sigh… I'll just leave a note on the fridge._

OUTSIDE

The only sound that could be heard was the leaves bristling as Shirou and Rin strolled down the street in silence.

 _Dude you gotta say something… you've been good friends with her since you were both kids…_

 **RIN:** _This is so awkward… I've known him since forever… why is it hard to talk with him now?_

"So it's pretty windy." Shirou said shattering the silence.

"Yes it is very windy today." Rin answered only for silence to fall immediately.

 _Arghh this is soo bad…._

"Illya was telling me about her new friend!" Rin asked finally starting a conversation.

"Oh right! She lives on my street. She might've been at her place this morning." Shirou answered. "Illya wouldn't stop talking about her."

"Does Illya have a boyfriend by any chance?"

Shirou immediately blushed to the idea. "NO WAY!"

"What? I mean she's not that much younger than us…"

"I know but she's… my parents are really picky when it comes to boyfriends. She's their little girl if you know what I mean." Shirou explained.

Rin dropped the subject as they arrived at the bowling rink. Shirou and Rin stood outside the building as they both read the sign.

 ** _-Sorry we are closed today-_**

 _Are you shitting me…_

"WHAAT!?" Rin furiously exclaimed.

"Uhh don't worry about it…" Shirou muttered trying to keep Rin calm.

 _Shit! Think of something quick…_

Shirou thought hard until a brilliant option popped in his head. "I heard there's a new skating rink that just opened!"

"I guess that works… But I really wanted to go bowling today." Rin said with a sad face.

 _I can't believe you…_

"Fine I'll pay for your ticket…" Shirou offered.

"WHAAT!? YOU WERENT GOING TO PAY FOR ME?" Rin shouted in shock.

"Uhhh…. Nooo why?"

"You're so clueless… **YOU** are taking **ME** on a date. Why would I be the one paying?" Rin lectured. "No wonder why you and Saber haven't…"

"Haven't what?" Shirou asked.

"AHHH NOTHING!"

"Sigh… ok I'll take you on another date some other time."

Rin's face blew up with a smile. "And you'll pay for it?" Rin questioned.

"And I'll pay for it…"

End of Chapter 7: Part 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I'M STILL ALIVE... I haven't given up on this story! I've just been overrun with school homework and all that STUPID STUFF! I would like to apologize for such a long wait, but for such a short chapter. I wanted to finish this whole chapter 7 but that would take another long wait… SO I'll just split it into 3 parts! Also if there are any grammatical errors, I do apologize. Well Shirou is still a clueless little…. Teenage boy XD. Saber is really unstable when she is being criticized eh? LOL this idea kind of came from that one part in FSN UBW when she was competing in that Baseball batting. Where is Saber and Illya!? Find out next time XD. Thank you for reading and please do write reviews, it helps a lot! Want something to happen? WRITE A REVIEW! (I reply ASAP) See you guys in a bit…. XD (probably a while)


	9. Chapter 8: Fateful Apology

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Words or Fate/zero or anything that belongs to Ufotable... duuh

Oniichan: Brother

Niichan: Sister

Omurice: Litteraly it's like the mac N cheese of Japan... It's in like every slice of life anime... It's an omelette with fried rice and ketchup on top and they usally draw some picture with the ketchup.

Chapter 8: Fateful Apology

Saturday night

The sun sunk behind the horizon as the city's lights filled the darkness in Fuyuki City. A slight breeze grazed Shirou's face as he walked home. Upon arriving at his doorstep, he stood motionlessly as he stared towards the dying stars.

 _Sigh… how am I supposed to make it up to Saber?_

"BAM!"

Shirou snapped back to reality as Illya flung the front door wide open.

"ONIICHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Illya demanded as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Uhh I was outside with-"

Illya interrupted him before he could finish. "Never mind that just come inside now!" Illya said as she reached for Shirou's arm and began dragging him inside.

 _What the hell is going on? Did something happen?_ Sweat began to form as he stepped inside his home.

"Illya what's wrong?" Shirou questioned nervously.

"Just hurry up!" Illya cried as she lugged Shirou into the living room.

Everything sat still as silence began to fill the room as the only two beings stood soundly.

 _Nothing seems out of the ordinary, why is she in such as rush? Wait… Saber-_

"Saber isn't-" Illya began only to be cut off.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW SABER?" Shirou cried out.

"Wait, Onnichan let me finish!"

 _AHHH SHIT DON'T TELL ME SHES STILL UPSET FROM THIS MORNING…_

"ONNICHAN!" Illya yelled.

Shirou trembled as his thoughts panicked him.

"It's almost 8pm and it's the season finale of Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma and the TV isn't working. Saber isn't coming home until 9pm and I can't fix it." Illya explained.

 _Huh?_

Shirou's eyes quickly began to dry as he stared down Illya.

"Uhm Onnichan…?"

Shirou's left eye began to twitch as he continued staring her down.

Illya eyes wondered around the room as she finished her sentence.

"The TV needs fixing…"

"YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! I THOUGHT SABER-"

"Though I was what?" Saber asked as she stood by the front door with a look of uncertainty.

"Uhh h-h-how long have you been listening?" Shirou questioned with embarrassment.

"LONG ENOUGH HAHA!" Illya cried out with laughter.

Saber began to blush as she and Shirou made eye contact.

"I thought you weren't coming home until 9pm…"

"I decided to come home earlier…" Saber began. "I'll be… upstairs if you need me." Saber finished as grabbed her belongings and headed up the flight of stairs.

 _Ahh dammit this is so embarrassing…_

"Oniichan… TV… NOW!" Illya reminded Shirou as she watched the clock tick by.

"Yea yeah let me just get changed."

LATER IN THE KITCHEN

The smell of steaming omurice filled the kitchen as Shirou placed three dishes on the dinner table. Shirou looked over to where Illya sat enjoying her favorite TV show.

"Illya! Dinner is on the table, don't forget to wash your hands before you eat!" Shirou reminded as he grabbed Saber's plate.

"Thanks Onnichan!"

The steps creaked as Shirou nervously made his way up the stairs.

 _Saber's been in her room ever since she got home. I should go apologize about this morning and…_

Shirou found himself standing outside her bedroom.

 _Sigh… just go wing it_

"Knock knock!"

"Hey Saber, I made you some omurice. I don't know if you have already ate, but I made it anyways."

Silence followed up as Shirou's head dipped towards the floor.

"Come on in." Saber replied after what seemed like an eternity.

Creaks echoed throughout her room as the door slowly swung open. Saber sat on her bedside as her eyes made contact with Shirou's.

 _Gulp…_

Saber wore an oversized white t-shirt with some graphic design's he's never seen before with a pair of black leggings. Shirou placed her plate of omurice on the lamp table as he sat beside her.

"Look I really want to-" Shirou began.

"NO! Uhh sorry, I mean I should be the one apologizing about this morning…" Saber explained.

 _What? I thought she was…_

Saber glanced at Shirou and continued. "I overreacted when you preferred Rin's help… and then the date that followed…"

"I-"

"I'm sorry." Saber finished.

Shirou sat motionlessly as he watched Saber nervously look away.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I should've tried to understand your side before I came to a conclusion!" exclaimed Shirou.

Saber looked his way and held his gaze.

 _Wait… she didn't she just say "then the date that followed" does that mean… she was jealous?_

"I-… I wanted to spend the day with you trying this…" Saber began she pointed towards the brand new Kendo outfit that laid by her side.

 _Ohh that's what was inside the package from this morning…_

"I got this for you… and I wanted to spare with you." Saber finished.

 _She bought me this armor just for me to practice and I left her alone… how could I be so stupid?_

"Hey look, I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything." Shirou offered.

Saber's eyes widened for a split second before quickly returning back to her nervous face as she turned away.

"Maybe… a k-…" Saber muttered.

"Sorry a what?"

"A… k-…" Saber muttered again.

Shirou leaned towards her in order to hear her. Saber jumped and faced him only for their lips to make contact. Silence engulfed the room as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

 _Uhh EHHHHHH!? WE'RE KISSING RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL?!_

Saber's widened eyes slightly closed as she placed one of her hands on his hand. Both Shirou and Saber closed their eyes in what seemed like an everlasting dream.

"CRASH!"

Omurice and ketchup stained Illya's legs and the floor as she stood in awe before the scene that presented in front of her. Shirou flew backwards from the loud shattering glassware.

"AHH ILLYA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Shirou nervously asked.

"Hello Illya." Saber greeted with a blush and a slight smile.

"Oh my Ea… YOU TWO KISSED!" Illya blurted out as she ran towards the pair holding them tightly.

 _Ahh shit… how did this happen? This was definitely an accident, but she didn't pull back…_

"Ahaha Illya now calm down will you?" Saber laughed as she tried to help Illya regain her composure.

"Umm Saber… I think we should-" Shirou began.

"Don't worry…" Saber smiled. "We can talk about this later."

 _Right… whew!_

Shirou made his way around the stains and broken glassware as he stepped outside the room. Saber's voice echoed through the door. **_"Don't worry Illya, I'll clean up this mess." "Forget the mess! You have to tell me all about it!"_**

 _Ahh that was uhh… her lips where so soft… I wonder how things are going to change._

End of Chapter 8

Authors Notes: So… it's been half a year since I stopped writing. I would like to apologize and explain the reasoning behind it. School has been way to demanding (I know right, first world problems) and I have absolutely no time and this is my senior year so it's really important to get good grades! Anyhow this picks up right where it left off so perhaps read the previous chapter if you forgot what happened! I was reread all the old chapters and I gotta say… There are lots of mistakes and I would also like to apologize for that! (I do not doubt for a second that there aren't any mistakes in this chapter!) So yea I didn't want to do one of those anime cliché things when Illya interrupts the kiss… yea no fuck that, let's actually get something going here! Will I be writing as often as before? I doubt it because school's still in session, but whenever I find the time I will continue writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and write a review! (I reply ASAP!) Till next time!


End file.
